The Compromise
by Rioichi
Summary: JALEX SMUT. Taken from the actual episode "Make It Happen". After kicking Justin out of the band, Alex regrets it in more ways than one. Later on she tells Justin that she is willing to compromise to bring him back. But how far will this compromise go?


_**My first ever smut. EVER! I feel so dirty about writing this kind of thing, even though it was kinda good. I don't think I'll continue to write smut, maybe so, maybe not. We'll see. Enjoy. I think the Alex and Justin are in character?  
**_

_**Rio~~**_

_Ugh, why would I do such a thing? Kick Justin outta the band..._Alex thought, as she actually started wiping down unoccupied tables at her family's sub station. Any other drench of thoughts and she'd be throwing the damp rag over Justin's head.

_She smiled to herself at how funny that'd be. The look on his face would be so rich!_ She pictured, laughing inwardly.

_Yeah...that face. I could write a dozen songs about that cute face. Wait, **what**?_

Just thinking of Justin dazed her for a moment, and when she suddenly gasped to herself, she noticed a much stronger feel in comparison to the band crisis. This was the exact reason for her awkward behavior towards kicking him out the band. Alex was very uncooperative towards anything concerning Justin, anything she had to be affiliated in with Justin.

_Justin, Justin, Justin._

Alex knew she needed to get the band together. It was her and Justin's plan B, a sort of promise between them. There was a burn in her chest that was mercilessly tearing her apart, burning. Searing enough for her to feel the disturbance and stand up, digging her hand deeply into her chest through her thin, trendy clothes.

_Maybe I caught indigestion like dad_, she rethought in her own simpleminded manner, shrugging. Alex's eyes caught sight of the damp rag in her hand and she threw it over on the counter in front of the back room.

She scoffed, laughing. "Psh, ew. How love drunk am I?" she joked amongst herself. But that was exactly it, how love drunk was she? How self indulged was she in Justin? And the fact that it was her nerdy, overly-academic, humorless brother made her head spin faster than the _Cranium Revolvis _spell. Like a virus, his smiling face entered her brain and stapled onto the bulletin board that was her mind.

_OH MY GOODNESS_, Alex shouted in her subconscious. _This has to be a disease..._

Her eyes widened at a new idea. "Now I know why Harper goes to the doctor every Thursday of every other month..." Alex whispered outwardly to herself, the reason for it referring to Harper's major crush on Justin. Her eyes then flashed over to the winding staircase leading up to the loft.

_I gotta do this now..._

Alex shrugged off her working apron and made a run for the spiral staircase with a sharp anxiety in her heart. Getting closer to her front door, her ears began to tune out all other Intrusions until she could only perceive her staggering heartbeat. Entering the loft, there was a stiffness in her walk as she got a new view of Justin himself, reclining, bare feet up on the coffee table, busy strumming his guitar for new inspiration. The first glance he gave her startled her, sent a pulse of need through her, she could feel it. Alex was skilled at ignoring Justin, so despite her awkward stance she just stared forward at the kitchen before getting cozy on the sofa. But that didn't necessarily mean it was easy.

"Hey, uh, remember that time when I apologized to you?" she barely got out, caressing her own hair and being wary to keep her eyes away.

"No, when was that?" he said casually. His voice sort of disconcerted her more so that it had done before, previously making her infuriated at him.

"Oh my goodness, can we please stop talking about it? You get the point." Alex whined pleadingly, casting her arm over her face for a moment, trying to cast his face out.

"Alex," said Justin, without straying his eyes from his guitar and taking his right hand from the strings. "Are you trying to apologize to me?" He finished, looking to her with a satisfied, glimmering smile. Her heart sank shortly.

"Yes, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" She said without much strength, still keeping her gaze away while his smile and eyes were still trained on her.

"Uh, actually, you haven't said it…" Justin reminded her.

Once Alex finally worked up the strength to look to Justin, she proposed, "I think we should get the band back together."

"Go on…" Justin asked, milking the moment.

"I think we should get the band back together because It's important for us to chase our dreams while we're still young. And I'm willing to compromise in order to do it."

"Compromise…right…what did you have in mind?" asked Justin, curious.

Alex thought that over for a moment, then finally noticed how much Justin's now alluring stare was turning her on. Of course, he didn't mean it in that sense; Justin was just a bit too practical to think of the stare in that way. Alex's stare kept going back to Justin's face and his feet. Sure, her smutty idea of a compromise seemed to direct for her to just up and kiss Justin smack on his lips...so she tried more of an indirect approach.

Alex tentatively reached over, grabbed his bare foot and sat it on her right thigh.

"Bribery?" Justin questioned, a wierd look of confusion crossed his features over his bright satisfaction from earlier.

"Is there any other compromise, Justin?" Alex shot back, lightly brushing her hand over his sole in a light, soft manner.

"Well, given the situation, of course," but then he smiled again, creating a new smearing insult, "But what else would you expect from a girl with no morals? The lowest of the low?"

Justin then sighed, sat his guitar against the recliner arm and hardwood floor and relaxed himself, pulling his hands behind his head to relax. His eyes shut and he grinned to himself in utter victory. "The great Alex Russo finally submits. About time."

Little did he know that Alex was giving him the deadliest glare as of now--despite the swooning fever of having been looking at a smiling, contented Justin for over half a minute.

The voice inside her head grew ineptly frustrated at Justin. _You win this round, J-man, but mark my words--_

Justin's hand then moved down to his pants, and her lips parted as she noticed something so strange. His hands were rubbing up against a bulge behind his fly.

_--I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you..._

Eying Justin's arousal more clearly, lusting for it with bated breath and a tongue gliding against her lip, she decided to try something, something that her sneaky, conniving sister mind would never in a million years consider doing to her brother. She pushed the anger down as she lowered her head to Justin's toes and began to suck, nice and slow, still eyeing his pants.

It only took about .2 seconds for Justin to realize. "Uh, Alex?" Justin said in a nervous tone; Alex's gaze went to his face, wide-eyed. It was perturbed--he was now fully up in a sitting position, elbows and arms laying on the armrests, eyebrows furrowed downward. "Uh, I don't think foot service qualifies under our compromise." He stated, taking the liberty of air-quoting around "compromise".

"Oh, sorry, Justin," Alex apologized, "Got a little carried away; I got some experience in the "sucking" department." She had hoped to get him off from that as she eyed him devilishly. Justin just stared with squinting, misunderstanding eyes.

"Whatever, just do me a favor and keep your mouth to yourself, alright? I'm trying to enjoy this, remember? It's for the band's sake, after all." And with that he resigned, taking refuge once again in the cushion of the recliner, his arms going once again behind the back of his head like a lazy tourist in the carribean (lol, Wizards movie pun!).

"Right, cuz you'd most certainly like my mouth around something else..."She played in a stealthy whisper, snickering.

"What?" Said Justin

"I didn't say anything, Justin, gosh!" Alex nearly yelled in frustration, "Go back to your imaginary action figure place." She huffed and went back to work.

"Sorry. And it's not action figure land..." Justin corrected, "...it's a place in the clouds where the weather lady from channel 9 and I are soaring ever happily through the sky..."

Alex smirked at him, his eyes still closed. The room fell silent for another few moments as Alex looked to justin's face and his left foot on her right thigh. She shook her head, trying to break the trance he unintentionally held over her. It was unpleasant, but she wanted to suck. Again. Swallowing her doubts, she took a quick taste again. Immediately looking up at Justin while she sucked, Justin hadn't even opened his eyes, just twitched and growled, "Alex...!" in the same tone her father, Jerry Russo would when he was infuriated with any of the kids. Just imagining his fiery-hot, tomato colored face if he ever should have come home early to find Alex chowing down on Justin's foot sent a short shudder throughout her temporarily. Furniture shopping with their mother Theresa was anything but magical despite how charming he thought she was.

"You're not enjoying this, Justin." Alex declared, "I can tell."

"Finally! You got the blindfold off!" he insulted again.

"But that's only because we can get to warmer places than this." She finished.

Justin froze into place as his sister got on her knees and made a subtle yet yearning reach for her brothers fly. Her fingers clasped around his erection in a hold, chuckling at what she once expected not being there.

Justin inhaled sharply as Alex give it a light squeeze. "**ALEX, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**"

Alex laughed her sarcastic laugh, then responded with "Normally, I'd be about to take Dean in but I actually am about to have _you _in my mouth."

He let out sputters, mouth agape and eyes dizzy as he stared at his horny sister in muted disbelief. "_W-What?!_ Alex, this is **THE **wrongest thing for us to do! What in the world is wrong with you?" But she already had his pants undone. And trailed down his thighs. That just left the boxers in the way.

"You can't just play along for one second, Justin? I mean, you do good at everything else, but you can't just do this one thing for your little sister Alex?"

"But that's the thing! You ARE my little sister, which is more horrible compared to just about anything else! Not to mention that I don't normally conform to things like this! Oh, and lest we forget about our **PARENTS--WHO HAPPEN TO BE RELATED!! WERE TALKING BLOOD RELATIVES, ALEX!!!**" Justin head leaned back as he droned on about how devastating it would be if everything went crazy. "--oh, and Max, who might understand to a certain extent since he's Max--what can you do?--but can also be potentially scathed after this. I mean, he's 14 going on 15 and in an environment like this, whose to say--"

Alex took this moment to calm him down. "Justin?"

"What?" He asked completely clueless but giving her all of his attention.

"Shut up. If anybody's lips should be moving, it's mine."

"And why is that? Mrs. Diva just hasn't had enough of the spot--" Justin's expression morphed as he threw his head back against the recliner with a shuddery groan ." --hohhhh...."

The worst had happened in his favor: Alex had ripped the lose boxer fabric out of the way and was going to town on his dick with her mouth.

"Oh, goodness, Alex--when you say you can work those lips, you really--no....NO! ALEX, STOP THIS! OUR LIVES ARE PRACTICALLY IN JEOPARDY!"

Alex chuckled, making a buzzing noise down his member. "Jeopardy, Schmeopardy. I hate that show, anyway."

"You need to stop--Oh, fuck, Alex....my god, you're hitting that spot. You're hitting that spot real...real nice..." Justin panted out in exasperation and new found pleasure. He soon found himself with his hand wrapped around her head, fingers tangled in her straight black hair, bobbing her head up and down his member like a lever being pressed several times.

Her lips released from him and she tilted her head back to swallow some excess saliva, then said.

"Must be that spot the weather lady hits in you're dreams, right?" Alex guessed with a giddy grin.

"What in the world has gotten into your head, Alex Russo?" Justin said, obviously tuning out his fantasy with the weather woman in a strange way. He looked to Alex as if she were a stranger, which she was in no way related to him. He might as well not have been if she was going down on him like some little slut.

"You, apparently," Alex said. Then she shushed him before he could answer further, "shhh, just let me do one more thing."

In a slow motion, Alex quickly stood up and started pulling her skinny jeans off on her own, stripping down to her underwear. She forcibly sat onto Justin's legs, her own spread to the direction where the armrests were. She seductively chuckled at Justin underneath her.

"I'll change your mind, J-man. I'm going to give it to you nice, and good, and quick."

His face was paralyzed once again, eyes wide in shock. But there was something different this time. There happened to be more interest in what his sister had to offer, the erotic pleasure he could bring to her in return. after all, what was this but a simple compromise? What was about to go down could subject to it, definitely. Well, that wasn't what half of Justin's brain was trying to convince.

He could see Alex's purple Victoria's Secret lacy panties. Then he gasped to himself as Alex tore them off her in a quick, slow linger. Already, he could see it wet as can be. She was now naked from the waist down and it was now directly in front of him, in front of his knob. Justin couldn't help but lick his lips at Alex's welcoming entrance. It looked warm, cooling.

Begging.

"Lets make this more interesting..." sighed Alex as she adjusted the recline backwards. Justin fell flat as Alex continued, removing her shirt to reveal her identical lacy purple bra that seemed to accentuate her breast's cleavage just right. She rubbed her clit up and down along Justin's dick, which was now out of his jeans and completely pointed towards the ceiling. Alex let out slow groans, squinting and rocking her head back and forth, to and fro. Justin closed his eyes and tried keeping his cool as she stroked her body against it, driving him nearly as insane as she was.

"Okay..." Alex breathed, grinning. Sweat had started to form on her skin, trickling down her body ever so slightly, "Now, Justin. Remind me why I think you're the perfect guitarist for the band."

"What...?" Justin panted almost inaudibly

"Sit me down, Justin." Alex soothed.

Justin kept shaking his head no, expression scrunching in a sort of sadness, but he quickly took a few tranquil breaths and continued. Then, reluctantly, Justin took hold of Alex and mounted her directly over his dick, then watched her reaction as he lightly trailed circles around it with the head, teasing Alex. Alex grunted, and then shouted, "Hurry it up!!" Justin did as he was told yet again; he pressed it in and bounced her body down up and down against his torso. Alex's expression instantly crumpled up into a fit of pain, eyes squinting and mouth open to echo a small yell. Her face was flushed red. "OHHHHH, OH MY GOooouaah-haa...."

Justin's face creased over in confusion and concern for Alex's welfare. "What? Did I hurt you? Am I hurting you now?? I knew we shouldn't be doing this!!" He tried pulling it out of her by pushing her up; she refused his hands and settled them back down, assuring him it was just getting

No, you cop-in-training. Let's do this again." she suggested. He thrusted her wet hole again, pressing her down by her waist with his hands.

"Justi-Oh, my goodness--AHHHHH! Jesus Christ!! WHEN DID IT GET SO--" Alex whimpered as she went up and down on it. "MY GOD, THAT'S A HONKER!!!"

Justin smiled for the first time purely at their fun. "Heh, it's funny. You said that one zit I had was a honker too. Everything on me must be massive."

"Ahhh...AHHHH-HAAAAA.....ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, mmmmm...." Alex whimpered then exhaled, "There's a spot up there you hit, Justin. hit it again."

"Will do, Daddy's little Princess." He played, trying to be just as ultra-kinky and smokin' hot as she was. He thrust into her faster, making loud smacking and pounding noises as he thrusted against her flesh. He could see Alex's arms gaining a hold of his shoulders as she leaned in a bit, eyes rolling. For her brother, Justin was surely rocking her world.

"Oh yeah, Jus! Ooohhhh...." She groaned approvingly. Justin quickly played with the bra straps--not knowing how to unbutton them from experience--until he got it loose. The bra dropped to his stomach as he ogled at his siblings even glossier, sweat-kissed body bouncing non-stop above him. Alex's breasts were of reasonable size for a 16 year old, the only thing that seemed to distract him partially from sexing her senseless was her nipples, which made him groan as his eyes stapled to them. He reached for them both hands out, as all ten fingers wrapped around them. His fingers squeezed harder than intended. "Yeah...!" Alex said in a slow pant as he continued to squeeze them. This had been the actual first time he'd actually touched a woman's bare breasts since milking days, so he wanted to enjoy their feel, their roundness, forgetting all about how they belonged to his sister.

She leaned into him and he dove his face into her throat, kissing, nibbling and biting on her neck. He slowly moved down to her breasts without breaking his timed thrusts with his hands. Justin's member was now up Alex's juicy ass, pushing up against as she let out "oohs" and "mmms" and "yeahs" as his tongue drew circles around her nipples and the points of them. Eventually, Alex started to yell again and cooperated with Justin's thrusts, bucking her butt down while he bucked up to meet her in the middle.

Finishing off at his current place, she sat back for a moment. Justin got rid of all of his clothes, his gray long sleeved shirt, then his boxers, which seemed to be accustomed to an area on his lower thighs and ankles. She eagerly demanded for her coochie to be rocked again and he did what was asked but with a different inflection this time, a fed up one.

"Alex, do you sincerely want me back in the band?" He asked for the absolute truth. Alex hopped off his dick for a moment, her finger sexily being nibbled by her teeth as she stared with smoking eyes at Justin, who was equally intense.

"I just want you to fuck me, J-man."

"Then, considering that, I want you to sit back and relax." But little did she know, Justin's smile hinted at other things. "But you'll have to listen to what I'm going to ask you to do, Alex."

"Whatever, Justin. Get on with it." Alex's reply was rudely said, but he continued.

Then he shoved it back inside the cave of her drenched pussy as she ran her finger along the clit in reaction to him filling her up yet again. Her body was weaning backwards as she noticed the increasing sensation when she stopped hopping and simply sat on it while he bucked up. Alex was choking, gasping and groaning--three a second, in time with his aggressive pounding. Justin breathed in and out in quick gusts, eyebrows furrowing at his own collection of sensual feelings.

"Do something for me, Alex!" he demanded while panting.

"Ahhhh....ooh, Justin! Anything, baby!!!"

"First of all, Stop telling me what to do and quit messing around with my emotions!" Justin shouted at her. Alex let out screams and whimpers and groans at Justin's hard pounding and relentless demand.

"Mmm....Ah-ah--alright--AHHHHH!!!!" she half assured through a shout that almost shook the loft.

"Next, you're gonna start studying your magic like a good little wizard and will learn to use it in moderation. " Justin's voice had to shout above Alex's loud, erotic groaning.

Alex nodded her head several times to answer, her hands and fingers intertwined with her head. Her eyes sprouted with tears. "I will, Justin!! Ooh, whatever you say!!!"

"Great!" Shouted Justin, "Now were getting somewhere, Alex! But who knows how long your attention span is. Oh yeah, rodent sized!"

With this improvement, Justin reached over and picked Alex up like a pair of tyke's weights and put her down on their red 2-seater couch on her side. She lifted her left leg up. "Mmmmmm...Justin, I'm sorry!!! Oh...." she begged with a deep need.

"Lastly, but not least," said Justin, thrusting slowly, but violently shoving it back in--receiving a gasp from Alex- until it hit the very tip of her passageway. He did this in a routine until Alex was gasping for air and croaking with her mouth open wide. Gibberish only a baby would speak rolled off her tongue at his expense. " You will NOT--" --hard thrust here, Alex let out a yell, then started hyperventilating-- "I repeat, NOT--" --thrusting again, with a high pitched sob from Alex-- "--continue to parade around like the SNEAKY--"--another, "AHHHH!" "--CONNIVING--" --and another, "OHHH!"--"--little BITCH--" --This one pushed Alex nearly off the edge--"--That you are to everyone around you!"

For the first time in a long time, Justin heard his sister's Spanish accent. "AY, PAPI!!! Shit, Justin! You're gonna make me explode!!!" She exclaimed, face still a cherry red.

"I don't think you're grasping this, Alex." He told her, noticing her pleasure instead of comprehension. And with that, Justin lifted her from the couch and carried her over to the cold granite counter a few inches away in the kitchen and set her there at the surface.

Without hesitation, he shoved his hand clean up her tight, swollen pussy.

"Say my name, Alex." For a moment this advantage seemed more like a joke than a serious request, you could see it in Justin's smile...

"I submit to no--"

He shoved his hand up all the way, snickering darkly as he rocked it around in circles, then pushing in and out repeatedly. The feeling overflowed her to the point of combustion after just a few forces of Justin's hand. Alex squeezed a spare orange from the counter until the skin tore in at her nails.

Alex let out an electrifying shriek of pain and pleasure as she reached her climax and came in a huge, gooey spurt all over Justin's hand.

"JUSTINNNNNN!"

Alex's voice turned down to ragged groans and Justin made noises along with her as he rubbed it along the ring of her entrance and licked along it, eating her juices from whence they came. Justin let his juices go simultaneously. a thick sludge of white covering Alex's breast.

Justin then looked up at Alex, breathing wild. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah, most definitely. Didn't know you felt so strongly about me taking advantage of you. Welcome back."

"You know, you could've just given me a guitar solo."

"Well, you know how complicated I am."

They leaned in for a long, affectionate kiss. Their tongues glided. Alex suddenly broke away, remembering something.

"our concert!!" she yelled.

"Let's hop to it then. And no giving me the salsa dancing outfit again."

"Don't count on it, bub." confirmed Alex.

"Alex...!" Justin growled again.

"Maybe a ballerina tutu? Oh, I'll get the camera!"

Alex got up from the counter and went for the spiral stairs. Justin had the feeling he was just used for sexual stimulation by his own sibling, his own sister. But somehow, he liked it...

**Comment and rate. first smut!!!**


End file.
